Intensity in Ten Cities
by Hopelessly Unromantic
Summary: All-dialogue. -"I'm not the one that you want, I'll only let you down. And I'm pretty sure that you've caught on. And you can say that 'Oh, I'm just feeling sorry for myself.'"-
1. Seattle, Washington

**A/N: **This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I made it into chapters. And well, you'll see. I personally really like this one. I love you all, though y'all probably think I'm this idiot who should stop writing all-dialogue. Too bad. :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I, Miss Hopelessly Unromantic, own nothing besides my own heart and head…and maybe not even that.

* * *

**Intensity in Ten Cities**

"_I'm sitting here wishing for something that's missing."_

* * *

_**11 PM**_

_**Seattle, Washington**_

"Kid Flash, not that I mind wasting sleep…oh wait, I do. Why are we in Washington?"

"To look at the stars, Jinx. Just enjoy the moment."

_He motions his hand across the sky._

"At eleven PM?"

"All the stars are out. You can't see this in the city, you know."

"We're still in a city, Kid Flash."

"Well, a busy city. Like New York City."

"What city are we in?"

_He sighs. _

"Seattle."

_She rolls her eyes._

"That's a busy city."

"Why can't you just enjoy the moment?"

_She sighs heavily._

"I'm with a do-gooder when I'm a villain, he's an idiot, and I'm tired. Could you please take me back to the HIVE FIVE headquarters? Tonight?"

_He gasps._

"You said please, Jinxy. I'm proud of you."

"Then do what I said."

"Fine. Don't enjoy this beautiful moment for at least five minutes."

_She pauses._

"I guess five minutes couldn't hurt."

_He cheers._

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, short chapter, but that's how all are going to be. I really like this idea. Trust me. _**I'M WIDE AWAKE AND THINKING WITH MY PILLOW ON THE FLOOR, THAT MAYBE I'M JUST WASTING MY TIME DREAMING IN A HARSH REALITY!**_


	2. New York City, New York

**A/N: **Might just finish this all in one day. :D

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not owning anything. (How 'bout now?) Nope.

* * *

**Intensity in Ten Cities**

"_I'm waiting for you to tell me that time keeps on passing."_

* * *

_**12 AM**_

_**New York City, New York**_

"Again, Kid Flash? Haven't we gone over this? I need sleep. I'm not you."

"Well, I was just thinking…"

_She gasps._

"You were thinking?"

_He rolls his eyes._

"Yes. Since we were talking about New York City last night, I was thinking that I could bring you here next."

_She narrows her eyes._

"Wait…you plan to keep doing this?"

_He rubs his neck shyly._

"Sort of."

"No."

"You never even gave me a chance!"

"Kid Flash, take me back this instant."

"Fine, Jinx. Whatever you want."

"What makes you so willing?"

"If you want to, who am I to try and keep you here to marvel in all of New York City's beauty?"

_She sighs._

"You're really good at these guilt trips."

"Thank you. I do try my hardest."

_She smiles in the dark of the night._

"But I still want to go back."

"Five minutes. That's all I ask for, Jinx."

"I'll be walking."

_He laughs._

"Headquarters is in the other direction."

* * *

**A/N: **What now? Oh…and each of these, even if they are like the next hour, the next chapters a different day.


	3. Atlanta, Georgia

**A/N: **ADHESIVE MEDICAL STRIPS! _**CAN I EVEN…COMPLICATE YOUR BREATHING? I GUESS I'M JUST YOUR AVERAGE BOY! **_Wait…no. I'm not a guy last time I checked. I act like one though(:

**DISCLAIMER: **(monotone) Hopelessly Unromantic owns nothing.

* * *

**Intensity in Ten Cities**

"_I'm hoping, I'm asking to stand by your side at least for tonight."_

* * *

_**1 AM**_

_**Atlanta, Georgia**_

"Where are we this time, Kid Flash?"

"Atlanta, Georgia. When I was a little kid, I always wanted to go here because I thought it was the underwater city of Atlantis."

"It's Atlanta though."

"I figured that out a few years later."

"So this is your first time in Atlanta?"

"That I paused to look around and breathe in all this scenery."

_She looks at him._

"That's meaningful."

"Nice, Jinx."

"Just being truthful."

"So…you don't want to go back to the HIVE FIVE headquarters right this instant?"

_She pretends to think._

"Nah. Might as well make the most of this situation. I've never been to Atlanta either."

"Somehow, I thought you have."

"Why would that be?"

"You looked like an Atlantis girl. I've seen the way you look at Aqualad."

_She laughs._

"He's not my type."

* * *

**A/N: **I have nothing to say. WHAT IS JINX'S TYPE? O: Scandalous. _**SO KEEP ON TALKING 'CAUSE I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR VOICE!**_


	4. Alexandria, Indiana

**A/N: **Minty fresh breath is caused by brushing your teeth. I brush my teeth. Do you?

**DISCLAIMER: **I ate lunch. Wait…I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES YOUR MOM. IN BED. Just kidding! :D I own nothing.

* * *

**Intensity in Ten Cities**

"_Let's follow through with this reckless dream that's tearing me up inside and all the time we've been so innocent."_

* * *

_**2 AM**_

_**Alexandria, Indiana**_

"I know this place!"

"Isn't that a first?"

_She glares._

"Not nice. I lived in Alexandria once."

"And how did you like it, Jinx?"

"It was okay. Not much to steal really."

_He shakes his head disapprovingly._

"I thought you were over that by now."

"I thought Kid Flash would know everything. Including the fact that I'm still a villain, and that's not changing anytime soon. I'm bad luck. We've been over this multiple times."

_He sighs._

"You could just give being a hero a chance. If you don't like it, you could switch back."

"That would give be horrible once I go back to being a villain. It would ruin my reputation. People wouldn't trust me."

"Most people fear you right now, Jinx. Don't you want to know what it feels to be wanted?"

_She looks up at the sky._

"I don't want to be wanted. People want too much out of you."

"And too much of anything is too much."

_She sighs._

"Exactly, Kid Flash."

"Who said you ever had to switch back?"

"You think the heroes would trust me at first?"

_He pauses._

"No. But I would."

_It begins to rain._

"You already do trust me."

"I could tell the others to at least give you a chance."

"It's not going to work out, Kid Flash."

_He runs his hand through his wet hair._

"It could."

"I should get back. If I turn up wet, they'd wonder where I went. I doubt it's raining over there."

_The rain comes down harder._

"Wait. I want you to promise something."

"I don't make promises."

"Why not?"

"I can't keep them."

_He sighs._

"Okay. Let's get you back."

* * *

**A/N: **First break. This was the moment I decided to make each city a different chapter. YES SIR. Let us shed some light on this situation. _**THE SITUATIONS ARE IRRELEVANT NOW! **_Yes.


	5. Denver, Colorado

**A/N: **After some point in time of a pause…I bring you chapter five. I got distracted by _How to Train Your Dragon_. Man, I love that movie so much. And well…this is halfway through Intensity in Ten Cities. Enjoy chapter five.

**DISCLAIMER: **Me, Myself, and I have finally had a serious talk and decided that we cerealsly don't own this stuff. Yah, cereal. :D

* * *

**Intensity in Ten Cities**

"_So don't you go; I've got you where I want you and I'm never letting go. Hit the lights we'll be all right. Tonight our dreams come true."_

* * *

_**3 AM**_

_**Denver, Colorado**_

_He looks at her._

"Welcome to Colorado, Jinx."

_She looks away._

"I don't like Colorado, especially Denver."

"Why?"

"I hate mountains."

"But don't you ever wonder what's beyond them?"

"I know what's beyond them, Kid Flash."

_He sighs._

"And what's beyond them?"

"Captivation. There's someone out there, hiding, waiting to capture you and keep you prisoner, like the police for me, or parents for little kids. They want to keep something away from you."

"Basically, you think the world is keeping secrets from each other?"

_She nods her head._

"I do. It's a harsh world, Kid Flash."

"Then what if I promi—"

"I told you I don't believe in promises."

"You said you didn't keep them. I do."

_She looked at her feet._

"Go on."

"I promise to not lie to you."

"That's a big promise."

"I can keep it. I promise."

"Promising to keep a promise?"

_He nods his head._

"Sure, Jinx. I find nothing wrong with it."

"Then tell me why you're so fascinated with me, Kid Flash."

"Because you're different and I like that."

_She sighs._

"Can I please go? I still dislike Colorado and mountains strongly. And I don't feel like having this conversation."

"Then when will we have this conversation?"

_She searches his eyes for something unknown._

"Never, I guess."

* * *

**A/N: **Ke$ha, you're disgusting. XD _**IT'S DISGUSTING, HOW I LOVE YOU! GOD, I HATE ME. I COULD KILL YOU, 'CAUSE YOU'RE MESSING UP MY NAME!**_ And I naturally don't listen to Ke$ha. Hm.


	6. North Richland Hills, Texas

**A/N: **Oh. Mah. God. OHMAHGOD. I don't need a partner for math anymore; I'm doing the project on my own. And sadly, another guy who doesn't have a partner, could have been my partner. In other (better) news, I like my partner for technology. Oh, and Matt's still being a doodieface without realizing it. Sorry for telling y'all this. I have no idea who else I should tell.

**DISCLAIMER: **It is called a disclaimer, right? I AM not CLAIMING TEEN TITANS FOR MY OWN PERSONAL DEPRESSING REASONS, OKAY!

* * *

**Intensity in Ten Cities**

"_Now let's take our chances, please give me your answer." _

* * *

_**4 AM**_

_**North Richland Hills, Texas**_

"Happy Saturday, Jinx!"

"Don't normal people usually have plans on Saturday nights? Like I don't know, a date?"

_He chuckles to himself._

"Funny little Jinx, we're not normal."

"Well, for your information, I had plans."

"At four AM on Saturday?"

_She looks around secretively._

"Don't tell anyone but...I was going to SLEEP!"

_He rolls his eyes._

"Sleep is for the weak."

"Isn't that what I would usually say?"

"Just enjoy the moment, Jinx. Don't kill the joy that is North Richland Hills."

_She gives him her crazy look._

"That's quite specific."

_He tilts his head to the right in a questioning way._

"What ever do you mean, Miss Jinx?"

"North Richland Hills? Not just Richland Hills? Not just Dallas?"

"Well…you see, funny story there. I found out that you like…"

_She crosses her arms and glares at him._

"You found out about me how?"

"Um, Titans' files on villains?"

"Right. And how is this in the file, Kid Flash?"

"Well…remember that one time…"

"No, I don't. When did I ever mention North Richland Hills?"

_He rubs the back of his neck nervously._

"You never mentioned it. I was in your room, remember? And well, I saw all these different things involving North Richland Hills. Like little collages and pictures, so I thought you might like being in North Richland Hills."

"And then how would this be in the Titans' files?"

"I put it there. Just in case you run off somewhere, I know where to look."

_She sighs._

"If I run off somewhere, that means I don't want to be found, Kid Flash."

"Why are you fascinated with North Richland Hills? Quite specific, isn't it?"

"That's why. It's specific."

_He narrows his eyes at her._

"That's not all. You're hiding something."

"My favorite band resides here in North Richland Hills."

_He softens up._

"And that would be?"

"None of your business, Kid Flash."

"Please?"

_She gasps._

"You said please? Scandalous!"

"Jinx, really? I thought we were above this."

_She looks down at the ground._

"Nope. I'm above ground. How we doing?"

"Jinxy-poo, seriously."

"Yah, cereal?"

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea."

_He sighs heavily._

"Enjoy the moment with me, Jinx. We might see your favorite band."

"They're on tour."

"Cereal?"

_She laughs quietly to herself._

"Nice."

"Your laugh sounds pretty. You should do it more often."

_She blushes in the early light._

"Thanks, but no thanks. Nothing is funny enough to make me laugh. If I try to do it more often, it sounds forced and fake. Which doesn't make it as pretty, you know."

_He holds out his hand._

"Interesting. Shall we?"

"Shall we what, Kid Flash?"

"Enjoy this moment, of course."

_She looks up at him sincerely and decides to take his hand._

"We shall, mister. We shall."

* * *

**A/N: **_**DON'T MIND ME, I'M JUST REACHING FOR 'YOUR NECKLACE;' TALKING TO MY MOM ABOUT THIS LITTLE GIRL FROM TEXAS! **_Hey, I thought it fit, okay? North Richland Hills, Texas…Texas…yeah…I love you so much, I don't care if you're contagious.


	7. Baltimore, Maryland

**A/N: **Note the way I update faster on this story than on Making Out with Suicide in Boxers. It's boring to type up everything I wrote on that. However, bringing that up, and Matt, I will update. :D Okiedokies with you? Ooh, and pretty birds, this chapter is dedicated to **All Time Low.** It mentions **Remembering Sunday** and I love that song. So…always look for your lost ones in the trash can!

**DISCLAIMER: **Once upon a time, there was a little girl named _Hopelessly Unromantic_. She lived in fairytale land and loved ripping off the wings of butterflies just for the fun of it. And one day, she became part of an irrelevant situation with Thurman and his tight pants…in bread. And in the end, she ended up not owning one single thing at all mentioned in this story. And not just the disclaimer story. She only owns the plot.

* * *

**Intensity in Ten Cities**

"_It's all up to you, so please take me away. We've waited for so long."_

* * *

_**5 AM**_

_**Baltimore, Maryland**_

_He smiles._

"Liking it, Jinx?"

As a matter of fact, yes, I am."

"Why?"

"It's Sunday."

_He looks confused._

"What does that have to do with this?"

_She sings._

"Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees. They had breakfast together, but two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs. Now this place seems familiar to him."

"You even sing beautifully."

"Thank you, I guess. Anyways, would you like to have breakfast together, Kid Flash?"

"Having breakfast with you? That's a big step for us."

_She smiles._

"Yes, but we are in Baltimore if I'm correct and well…"

"You want to remember Sunday the way Alex Gaskarth does?"

_She coughs._

"Not exactly. I just want breakfast. I'm starving. And I do like All Time Low."

"Important, personal facts. You must be in a good mood."

"Yup!"

_He laughs affectionately._

"And why would that be, Jinx?"

"Baltimore! And when do I ever get to pick where we go?"

"You don't."

_She pouts like a little kid._

"Why not, Kid Flash?"

"Because there are only so many things I need to show you in these ten cities."

_She pauses to count the number of cities they've been in._

"So, if I am correct, we have three more cities to go after this."

"Smart, pretty, and talented."

_She glares._

"Pretty is for little girls who are insecure. I am not."

"Okay, fine."

"What are you trying to show me in all these ten cities?"

_He searches her face for something meaningful._

"I'm trying to show you intensity in ten cities."

"And how have you been showing me it?"

"Jinx, the intensity is—"

"Wait, no. I don't want to know."

"Why not?"

"I want to figure it out by myself. If I don't by the end of the ten cities, I'll let you tell me."

_He smiles at her._

"Fine by me."

_She smiles back._

"Kid Flash is showing me intensity in ten cities. I feel special."

"Note the sarcasm."

"Can't forget the sarcasm. It's the best topping."

"So. About that breakfast, you still want it?"

_She pulls on his hand with a devilish grin._

"You're not getting out of it. And I'm picking. Let's go."

_He follows her willingly without ever resisting._

* * *

**A/N: **For those who know **Remembering Sunday, **how many of you see it in there? I do(: And those who don't know the song, GO LISTEN TO IT. I SHALL SERENADE YOU WITH IT, RIGHT NOW. _**WAKING THE NEIGHBORS, UNFAMILIAR FACES, HE PLEADS, OH HE TRIES, BUT HE'S ONLY DENIED! NOW HE'S DYING TO GET INSIDE!**_


	8. Las Vegas, Nevada

**A/N: **I don't think this is exactly the best chapter, but yeah. The story is coming to an end…and well, I find endings to be very difficult and uncalled for. :D

**DISCLAIMER: **Again, I SAID: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOT EVEN ALL TIME LOW! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? *breaks into tears*

* * *

**Intensity in Ten Cities**

"_I can't say it feels wrong to close my eyes when all I see is you."_

* * *

_**6 AM**_

_**Las Vegas, Nevada**_

"Really, Kid Flash? Vegas…frankly, I dislike Vegas. I find nothing about it attractive."

_He rolls his eyes._

"Remember, I'm trying to show you intensity in ten cities."

"Okay?"

"And this is one of those cities."

"Wait…did you think about all these cities before or were you doing it off the top of your head?"

_He smiles sheepishly._

"Sort of both…more of the latter."

_She glares at him._

"Then how were you to know it was intense, Kid Flash?"

"That would give away the intensity. And if I remember correctly, you wanted to not know what the intensity I was showing you was."

_She sighs._

"Okay then. What would you like to do? Lady's choice of course."

_He narrows his eyes at her._

"Really? You're the lady here."

"You act like one."

"Jinx, seriously. I was trying to tell you something before you said anything."

"And what would that be?"

_He quotes._

"I would have married you in Vegas had you given me the chance to say I do."

"Is there an All Time Low theme going around here? And who said I wanted to marry you?"

_He sighs heavily._

"You really like to make things complicated, don't you?"

"I am a very complicated person, thank you very much. Sorry it's too much for you to handle."

"I never said it was a bad thing. I think it makes you more interesting."

_She looks around, disgusted._

"I'm leaving."

"Jinx, what's wrong with Las Vegas? Did something happen?"

"No, I told you. I dislike Vegas because of all the…girls. It's disgusting how they have no limits."

_He stares at her blankly._

"You think they're going down the wrong path in life?"

"Yes, I do. People should have morals in life, Kid Flash."

"Like how you do?"

_She pauses to realize her mistake._

"No. I get it. I should be good, not evil! Have moral limits! Blah bleh bluh."

"Okay then. I guess my work here is done. Would you like to go back to the HIVE Five Headquarters?"

"Kid Flash, why don't you ever call it home?"

_He sighs and takes her hand._

"Home is somewhere you belong. You don't belong with the rest of the HIVE Five."

_She yanks her hand out of his._

"What do you know, Kid Flash? Your life's perfect, so what. They accept me and don't try to change me like other red-headed idiots who were too-revealing spandex. 'Bye."

"Jinx, come on. Fine, I'll take you home."

"And don't bother me anymore."

_He sighs._

* * *

**A/N: **Review! Read! This is the story that has the most alerts (I think). Which means…that people HAVE TO LIKE IT! So please…REVIEW! READ! :D Oh, and I might not update for a while since I'm going to DC, baby! And I have homework to do/: Doodies. Oh…and guess what? Last time, I had seven chapters, and 4,444 words. Lucky, right? Maybe only for Luz(:


	9. Aurora, Illinois

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating! I went to DC—lost a robot competition, got a restraining order from two guys for petting them, got sick and tired of looking at an Asian, and almost threw up from too much mushrooms and tomatoes. :D So how have y'all been?

**DISCLAIMER: **Do I really want to own Teen Titans? Maybe. I don't know anymore/: But DO NOT WORRY. I WILL CONTINUE WRITING. Oh, wait. No, I do not own Teen Titans or anything mentioned below. Except maybe the plot(:

* * *

**Intensity in Ten Cities**

"_Let's follow through with this reckless dream. It's tearing me up inside."_

* * *

_**7 AM**_

_**Aurora, Illinois**_

_He backs away from her._

"Jinx, I'm sorry for bothering you again, but we had two more cities left. One of them being—"

"Aurora. Like the princess from _Sleeping Beauty_."

"How'd you know?"

_She smirks._

"A certain part of my file said that I like that movie."

"Why do you like it?"

"I like dragons."

_He raises his eyebrow._

"Really?"

"Yes, I do, but that's not the reason I like the movie. I like the movie because she was cursed, Kid Flash."

"And?"

"And…"

_He stops talking to think._

"She was cursed…sort of like you, Jinx."

_She nods her head vigorously._

"Oh. Right. I'm cursed with bad luck, and she's cursed to prick her finger when she turns sixteen. Sweet, sweet bitter sixteen."

"What's so bad about being sixteen?"

_She narrows her eyes._

"Are you sixteen, Kid Flash?"

"No."

"Older?"

No."

"Younger."

"No."

_She slaps him._

"Liar."

"Do you hate people who are sixteen?"

"No. I'm sixteen."

"Then why do you hate the number sixteen?"

_She sighs._

"I don't hate the number, I hate the age, Kid Flash."

"Why?"

"It's because people think that when you turn sixteen, you're an adult and you don't have to follow orders from anyone else, like your parents. They think they're better than anyone else. So people naturally look forward to turning sixteen, only to be let down."

_He pauses to think._

"So you were looking forward to all that when you turned sixteen?"

"Absolutely…not, Kid Flash. I knew as a little kid in the HIVE that I would always have to follow orders unless I became the best, a leader. So I did. And then I was let down this year when I was bossed around by Madame Rouge."

"Then join the Titans! You won't be bossed around!"

_She laughs uncontrollably._

"You're kidding me, right? You're bossed around by a boy blunder in a traffic colored uniform."

"Well, not really. If you were in Titan's East, you're bossed around by a busy bee."

_She raises her eyebrows._

"So what are you trying to tell me?"

"If you become your own Titan's—direction, I guess—you could boss around others. Police even call you for help instead of getting help to get you to jail. Jinx, honestly…really, please. I—"

"Don't go there."

_He tilts his head to the left._

"What do you mean 'don't go there'?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. Don't go there, Kid Flash."

"Jinx, don't be like this."

_She walks off towards the light._

"Shut up."

"Jinx! Don't go into the light!"

_She stops and turns around and begins to yell._

"I HATE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE A HINT AND LEAVE ME ALONE, KID FLASH? I DON'T WANT TO SWITCH SIDES; I'M PERFECTLY FINE BEING EVIL. IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN BE GOOD. AND WHO CARES ABOUT INTENSITY? BASICALLY EVERYTHING WE DO TOGETHER…SAY TO EACH OTHER…IS INTENSE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_He runs to her at super-speed._

"Congratulations."

_She breathes heavily._

"About what?"

"I showed you intensity in...whatever…and you figured out what I was trying to show you."

"You were trying to show me the intensity between us?"

_He runs his hand through his hair._

"Yeah, I guess so, Jinx. Just…well, I'll leave you alone if that's really what you want."

_She lifts the corners of her mouth in a half-hearted smile._

"Promise?"

_His face breaks into a grin._

"I promise."

"Then don't leave me alone."

"Okay, I—wait, what?"

"I, uh, sort of, kind of like it when you bother me. It gives me something to do. And it gets me motivated, except for the fact that I can't steal anything after we have these talks. But I do boss the guys around to go steal."

"But you won't."

"Right."

_He smiles._

"Then I guess I'm doing my job."

_She laughs sarcastically._

"Right."

_He holds out his hand._

"Then I guess we should get you back before they find out you're missing, shouldn't we, Jinx?"

"They wouldn't notice if I died until they run out of food."

_He laughs._

"True."

_She takes his hand._

* * *

**A/N: **DO NOT WORRY MY FELLOW…somethings. This is NOT the last chapter. I promised you ten cities, didn't I? No, well…the title says INTENSITY IN TEN CITIES. READ IT AND WEEP! O: Yeah, I went there. _**YOU KNOW I'VE NEVER HELD A GUN IN MY LIFE, BUT NOW I CARRY ONE AROUND IN CASE I SEE YOU TONIGHT! **_:D It might take me a while to finish this up though because of stupid English homework. #$%^*&!


	10. North Pole, Alaska

**A/N: **As always, all good things must come to an end. Hey, guess what though? I HATE MY ENGLISH TEACHER! YAY! I don't know why I'm celebrating, but okay. And my favorite planet is Pluto. Anyways, the end of this. Read on. And **The Hunger Games **is my latest obsession. Cereal, ask my sister.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Teen Titans and/or any of its characters. I do not own Pierce the Veil and/or any of its band members and/or crew. I do not own All Time Low and/or any of its band members and/or crew (quotes from **Hit the Lights**). Also, I do not own The Hunger Games and/or any of its characters. They belong to their respective…people? Categories? Things. We'll go with that. :D However, I do love all of them. (Having fun with the and/or.)

* * *

**Intensity in Ten Cities**

"_And all the time we'll make it seem like we have nothing to hide, nothing to hide."_

* * *

_**8 AM**_

_**North Pole, Alaska**_

_He sighs._

"Well, Jinx, this is the last city."

"And it's freezing!"

"Well, there's good news…and bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?"

_She shivers in the cold looking both ways to see if there was anyone._

"Fine, bad. Because chances are, the good news isn't as good either."

_He smiles sweetly, tilting his head slightly._

"Question: Were you waiting for me?"

"What?"

"Were you waiting for me to come get you? Because you were awake."

"If you didn't notice, I was reading a book. You should try it one day."

_His smile falls off his face._

"Funny. I have, thank you very much. And no, you weren't."

"Kid Flash, you didn't notice because you didn't slow down to see. You just snatched me. Also, thank you for that because I don't know what page I was on."

"You're welcome. And what book was that?"

_She rubs her hands together._

"Gee, I wish I had a jacket first."

"I don't. I'm warm enough. What book?"

"_The Hunger Games_."

"Oh. Well. Happy tenth city, Jinx!"

_She glares at him._

"Please take me back."

"Quit being a downer!"

"I wouldn't be such a downer if I wasn't freezing!"

_He outstretches his arms._

"Come here, Jinx. I don't bite and I stay warm because of the super speed."

_Accepting almost any possible way to stay warm, she rushes into his arms, knocking them down to the ground covered in fresh snow._

"My bad."

"Bad, Jinx. If you wanted me that bad, you could have just asked."

_She pushes him forcefully._

"What I want…was warmth. Now are you going to tell me the good and bad news?"

"Yes. I almost forgot."

_She sits up, brushing snow off herself._

"Well?"

"The bad news is that I have to go back to Pennsylvania."

"Wait, go back?"

_He runs his hands through his hair._

"Yes, back. I live in Pennsylvania."

_She thinks of the cities they've been in for the past days._

"Then why didn't you ever take me to Pennsylvania?"

"It's complicated."

"And how is it bad?"

_He frowns._

"I won't get to see you or have any of these endeavors to find intensity."

_She glares, thinking of his reputation._

"Liar. You could do this with any other WILLING girl, and she wouldn't care; she'd probably love it. Neither would you because you'd forget about me and I wouldn't even know about it, so you wouldn't even feel slightly guilty. And—"

"Jinx."

"And…"

_He grabs her jaw and tilts her face up to look at his._

"Jinx, look at me."

"WHAT?"

"I—I…I'd never do that. Can't you see? I—"

_She cuts him off._

"'I just want to spend every possible minute of the rest of my life with you.'"

_He tilts his head quizzically._

"Where did that come from?"

"_Catching Fire._"

"_Hunger Games_?"

"Definitely. But honestly, how do I know you're not going to end up doing that? Most normal teenage boys would, Kid Flash."

_He laughs silently._

"Haven't you noticed, Jinx? I'm far from normal. And plus…you're sort of treating this as if—"

"As if what?"

"You were my girlfriend."

_She sneezes._

"I'm not your girlfriend. What's the good news?"

_He pauses for the longest time she becomes concerned._

"You could…come with me."

_She laughs uncontrollably._

"I have the HIVE Five, Kid Flash. I'm not going to abandon them for anyone. Even someone as sweet you."

"But…okay. Truth time. Ready, Jinx?"

"For what? You to tell me the truth? I pretty much already know what I need to."

"No. It's time for you to tell me the truth."

"A—"

_He sighs._

"You know what I'm talking about."

_She looks at her pale hands, playing with the hem of her skirt._

"Maybe just a little. It's been a while since anyone's paid any attention to me. I'm bad luck, a villain, and up to no good. The only attention I usually get it is when I need to end up in jail. And then…there's you."

"And what about me, Jinx?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

_He sighs and looks at the sky._

"So you're staying with the HIVE Five?"

"I don't know."

"Jinx?"

_She raises her head to look at him._

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't forget about you and end up doing this to some random girl I met at my school. None of them are interesting as you are. By far, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. And you held my attention ever since the day I saw you at the museum. And that's an accomplishment itself with my attention span. So it's no wonder why I love you."

_She chokes on air._

"Wha—what was that last part again?"

"It's no wonder as to why I love you, Jinx. I'd tell the whole world and even the entire universe. I don't care what they think. I love you. For whom you are. Although…it would be easier if we were on the same side."

"Does that mean you told Robin?"

_He sighs and looks into her cat eyes, taking her hands in his._

"Yes. And he disapproved. But he knows better than to try and stop his best friend from doing what he wants and getting it by far. He even agreed to letting you come with me to Pennsylvania. Even if you are still a criminal. Well, that was after days and nights of pleading with him. But it was worth it."

_She sneezes, reminding her of the cold, and snuggles in closer to him._

"Well, that's new."

_He laughs._

"And as for the reason as to why I never took you to Pennsylvania…well, I didn't want your first time to be there just to hear me talk. I want you to see it, meet my aunt and uncle, cousins…everyone and everything. You won't regret it. Please?"

_She smirks._

"Exactly what are you proposing?"

"Jinx, will you go to Pennsylvania with me under conditions that you do not have to convert to the good side, no matter how much easier that would make this relationship?"

"Whoever said we were in a relationship?"

_He glares at her._

"Fine then. Jinx, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Girlfriend Jinx…man, I sound like Starfire. Anyways, Jinx, my girlfriend, I love saying that already. Jinx—"

"You're getting off topic way too easily."

_He sighs._

"I know. And that's why I need you."

"Are you sure it's not just because I'm amazing?"

_He throws back his head, laughing._

"Okay then. That too. But seriously Jinx, will you go to Pennsylvania?"

_She ponders on this for quite some time._

"What about the HIVE Five?"

"Who needs them? They don't seem to care about you."

_She smiles, looking down at their intertwined hands._

"Then…yes. On one condition."

"Whatever you want, my princess."

_She separates their hands and makes a snowball._

"I don't lose the boy with the red hair, blue eyes, crooked smile, and everything else I see in front of me."

"I promise you won't. Just as long as—"

_She throws the snowball at his face._

"Nuh-uh-uh. I already agreed to go to Pennsylvania with you. No more conditions on your part."

_He makes his own snowball._

"I see how it is."

_She spins around to look at him and smiles._

"Of course you do, Kid Flash."

_He throws his snowball at her._

"And I always have."

_She pouts like a little kid._

"Now, you see there? You also need to stop that. You just ruined the moment."

"And your snowball didn't?"

"No sir. Don't use that tone of voice with me."

_He laughs._

"Well then."

_She grabs his arm._

"Now get me out of here before I die of pneumonia."

"We wouldn't want that."

"Of course not, but this wouldn't have happened if you had gotten me a jacket like I asked."

_He shakes his head._

"I don't remember any asking."

_She slaps his arm._

"Don't be rude. I am your girlfriend, aren't I? I could dump you anytime I want."

"But you wouldn't because you just got me."

"No, I could. And then I could grow up to live my lifelong dream of becoming a painter."

"A painter?"

"Yes. I will be painting house on the blue coast for the rich old folks."

_He raises his eyebrow._

"Seriously?"

_The corner of her mouth twitches, threatening to make her smile._

"Yes, I'm being completely serious."

"I find that quite hard to believe."

"Fine then. I'm tired of holding up your back-up plans!"

_He backs up from her._

"Are you trying to scare me away?"

"Of course not. I like Santa Claus too."

"You're a strange one."

_She smiles up at him._

"But you love me either way."

_He smiles back down at her._

"You know me so well already."

* * *

**A/N: **At one point, I thought it'd be better to stop there. But I went on(: Like the idiot I am. :D But I'm okay with that. However, I feel bad because despite all my efforts, this multi-chapter hasn't even gotten to twenty reviews. That is sad, people. SAD. So you should REVIEW, REREAD, READ, TELL PEOPLE TO READ THIS, EAT IT, BEAT IT, AND BECOME A PAINTER. I used **The Hunger Games **and **Pierce the Veil **references(: I'm just freakishly amazing like that.


End file.
